A Brother's Love
by Lila Priceless
Summary: Everything Momiji loves has been taken away from him. One afternoon he is rewarded for his sacrifices.


Momiji sighed bittersweetly as he watched his beloved teacher pull through the gates of the family compound. His beloved teacher that had guided him for so many years was now called upon to guide another. He moved slowly through the bushes to get closer to the source of this lovely heartache and his ears strained to as he struggled to hear the voices of his two great loves as they met for the first time. He was soon rewarded with the first unsure notes being played as Momo began her first violin lesson. A familiar voice offered gentle words of instruction, "Put your fingers here. Hold your head high, like this. Is it heavy? Here let me. . . ." The voices began to fade as the memories of all that he had sacrificed suddenly came crashing down on him.

The harsh twong of a sour note could be heard in the background as he relived the moment he agreed to relinquish the woman who gave him life. "It's not fair that she suffer like this. Do you love her? Do you love her enough to save her? Only you can save her, let us remove the cause of her pain. I'll love you enough for both a mother and a father." Momiji wanted to ask all of the angry questions that welled inside his small body. The words threatened to burst forth like a flooded raging river, "If you love me so much! HOW? HOW? How can you ask me such a question? How? I love her so much it hurts. It hurts to see her like this. It hurts to know that I am the cause of this pain. It hurts that she hates me. My simple existence is slowly sucking the life out of her. But you ask me to do such a thing in the name of love? What about you Papa do you love me? Do you really love me?" Instead he meekly agreed to be removed from his mother life and cast off like last year's unwanted pet.

A high screech marked his ragged breath as his father once more looked at him with guilt and reluctance in his eyes. Momiji instinctively knew that once again he would be asked the unthinkable. The questions swirled in his mind as he waited for his father to speak. What would it be this time, stop coming to his office after school? Stop walking past their house on his way school to steal glances at the family he is not allowed to be a part of? To live outside like Kyo or trapped inside like Kureno? Hopelessly bound by the family bonds that should free, he was prepared for all of these things. They did not matter as long as it remained by his side - his violin, his lifeline through all of the difficult times. Its notes carried him far away to a place where no worries existed and he was freely accepted for who and what he was. As long as his teacher was allowed to bring the escape he so desperately needed he could endure all things. His heart broke as he heard the news. It soared high and crashed into the rocky depths below. The words echoed and became distorted as though they came from a far away place instead of right beside him. "Momo also wants to take violin lessons. He is the best . . . tight . . . schedule. . . only day . . . thank . .will … make it up. . .promise" A gift for his daughter at the expense of his son.

The next notes were softer and sweeter and he lifted his invisible violin to play an accompaniment. His fluid movements caught the eyes of his instructor as he smiled sadly. "The children have changed places," he thought, "he now watches while she plays". He lifted his violin and silenced Momo so he could begin to play. He smiled lovingly toward the bush as the beautiful notes came clearly from his heart. "Teru Teru Momiji" was slowly evolving from a celebration of life into the mournful goodbye of a funeral dirge. The music ended and Momiji stood transfixed at the complexity of what had just happened. His last violin lesson. He had always envisioned it would end on a stage in front admirers; never in a bush hidden from the world.

He slowly turned and walked away. The tears were now flowing freely as he drifted from the path to his house to the spot where Kyo and Kagura would often play in secrecy as children. His thoughts ran rampant as he replayed the events that lead up to this point. He could not bring himself to be blame Momo, try as he could, he could not do it. "Why? Why did she have his mother? His father? His violin teacher? A loving family?" All the things that were denied to him were freely given to her. All the things that he loved and cherished had been placed in the hands of another.

"Don't cry Onii-san. It will be okay. Don't cry," as small voice said as tiny hands reached out to touch his face and gently wipe away hid tears, "Don't cry." He looked up and there she was. "Why are you sad? Did you have your lesson today? I wanted to hear you? Will you play for me? Please?" Tiny hands reached out and big brown eyes looked anxiously on as Momo offered her starter violin. Momiji took the violin and as he played to his enraptured audience his burden was slowly lifted. The sacrifices suddenly made sense. "This day. This day. This day is what it was all for" he thought as he lowered the violin. Tiny arms reached for him and a small sweet voice asked, "Will you be my brother? I've always wanted a big brother. You look just like Mama. Will you be my big brother please? I won't tell anyone I promise. Please?"

He instinctively recoiled to avoid her touch, but the hurt in her eyes, mirrored his own. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked. A small headed nodded yes in response. "Long ago there was a beautiful queen who has a son. This was no ordinary son. He was under the spell of an evil spirit. Everytime a girl hugged him, he would turn into a bunny rabbit."

"For real? A bunny rabbit?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a bunny rabbit", continued Momiji. "The beautiful queen was sad her son was cursed and she began to get sick. She got so sick that the king asked the prince to help her. Let the magician erase these sad memories so she can get better. The prince agreed and the moved out of the castle. The queen got better and the king and queen had another child – a princess. The king, queen and princess all lived together happily after that"

"What happened to the prince?" Momo asked.

Momiji just smiled as he hugged his little sister for the first time.

An Original Priceless Production


End file.
